Les Miracles Existent
by Yuko22
Summary: Tous ce passait bien, jusqu'au moment ou un accident surgit. Présence de Nigou (Tetsuya n 2) (J'avais jamais remarqué que mes résumées était tous assez court... XD)


**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Aujourd'huis je poste ce qui au départ devait être une death-fic mais comme ça me faisait de la peine je l'ai revisiter pour en faire un one-shot, j'essaie de réduire les fautes, j'attends vos avis sur cet one shot**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Les Miracle Existe_**

Un cris retentis dans la rue, on pouvait y entendre un bruit de freins qui appartenait sûrement à une voiture, un couinement et un autre hurlement…

C'était un beau jour à Seirin, Aya était venue chercher Kuroko et Nigou pour rentrée ensemble.

Aya : Bonjour, Kuroko-kun ! s'exclama la brunette en faisant de grand geste

Kuroko : Bonjour, Aya-san.

La jeune fille sourit et caressa la tête de Nigou qui sautais sur place en quête de caresse.

Kuroko : Pourquoi est tu ici ? Demanda t-il poliment

Aya : Et si on rentrais ensemble ? Proposa t-elle

Kuroko : Pourquoi pas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules

Les deux quittèrent le gymnase en saluant une dernière fois les autres joueur de l'équipe du lycée Seirin, puis s'en allèrent avec Nigou.

Aya : Et s'y on faisait un détour au fast-food ?

Kuroko : Milkshake ?

Aya : Oui et je paies bien évidement.

Kuroko sourit et ils allèrent au fast-food, ils y restèrent pendant une heure au environ le temps de siroter les milkshakes puis sortir.

Kuroko : Aya-san est ce que cela te dérange si l'on passe à la librairie j'ai un livre à rendre sinon je sens que je vais oublier ?

Aya : bien sur Kuroko-kun !

Et il se dirigèrent vers la librairie qui se trouvais pas loin.

Kuroko : vous venez avec moi ou vous restez dehors vu que je n'en ai pas pour mille ans ?

Aya : On va restez dehors, hein Nigou ?

Un aboiement lui répondis Kuroko entra donc dans le grand bâtiment pendant que Aya et Nigou patientais mais la joie fut de courte durez, la pluie s'abattit brusquement sur eux et ils n'eurent le temps de bouger que des gens courait sur le trottoirs pour trouver un abris et un des passant ne vis pas le petit chiot qu'est Nigou et ce dernier dérapa sur la route et ce fit percuter de plein fouet par une voiture.

Aya le vit tomber, elle crias d'horreur, les larmes dévalant ses joues elle courut vers le petit corps de Nigou ce laissant tomber, ces genoux tapant violemment le sol, elle ignora la douleur, pris le petit corps de Nigou et se retourna pour voir Kuroko les yeux écarquiller comme figé mais il revint vite à lui quand elle commença à courir chez un vétérinaire (elle est revenue sur le trottoirs) Kuroko la suivit en courant , il était angoissé, il avait peur et tous ce qu'il ressentais diminua encore plus son manque de présence.

Aya arriva en sprintant à sa destination vite suivit par un Kuroko essoufflé, ils se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment demandant de l'aide pour leur chiot, ils furent vite pris en charge et pendant que le vétérinaire faisait son possible pour le chiot.

Le bleuté et la brunette durent attendre devant la salle, la jeune fille était en pleure, le joueur fantôme avait un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur c'était le cahot le plus total. Ils attendirent plus d'une heure avant que le vétérinaire ne sorte, les deux jeunes se levèrent d'un bond et fixèrent l'homme en blanc celui ci affichait un air désoler et cela suffit à anéantir les deux ami(e)s.

Aya : est ce que…est ce que l'on peut le voir une dernière…fois ?

Ca phrase était entrecoupé par ses sanglot, l'homme hocha la tête donnant ça permissions. Aya et Kuroko s'avancèrent lentement, très lentement, à la vue du corps du chiot Aya se hâta et pris le chiot dans ces bars une dernière fois et elle pleura en silence, Kuroko, lui, pris la brunette dans ces bras laissant échappé quelques larmes, mais alors qu'il croyait tous terminer Aya se dégagea et dit précipitamment :

Aya : il… a… bougé… il à bougé… NIGOU A BOUGER ! je l'ai sentis Nigou à bouger !

Aya reposa le corps du petit chien sur la table et le regarda avec un regard plein d'espérance.

Quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase le vétérinaire, quelques femmes qui devait aider le médecin et Kuroko c'était eux aussi approcher. Et la se fut le choc le 6ème homme de la Kiseki No Sedai et la manageuse virent Nigou ouvrir lentement les yeux puis se relever sous les yeux ébahis des tous et secouer la queue d'un air joyeux, le choque était tel que les deux protagoniste tombèrent à genoux, Kuroko pris Nigou dans les bras Aya vint les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras puis ils pleurèrent tous de joie et de soulagement, et c'est heureux que Aya et Kuroko allèrent chez le bleuté et invitèrent Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara à une soirée ou ils racontèrent leurs mésaventure qui c'est bien terminé pour eux.

FIN

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez penser de cet one shot et on se retrouve...euh...la prochaine fois**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
